


Meeting In The Middle

by Merixcil



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SNSD/Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica doesn't feel like the bad guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In The Middle

Midnight on the Han is a disappointing sight to say the least. The bridge connecting Apgujong to Seonyudo Park boasts lights of its own but not much more, the scenery doesn’t impress or inspire and the water does not reflect the night sky because the city isn’t bright enough and the river is too dark. Evidence pops up every other day declaring it the hiding place of villains, the choice real estate when it comes to selecting evil lairs.

Idiots. No one lives on the Han, but it’s the last place in Seoul where the truce still holds and lord knows the two sides of this city need to speak to each other from time to time. 

But that doesn’t stop the papers from painting a bloodier picture of events. Fear breeds fear and the media laps it up. They make everything so simple; they make fingers so easy to point. Bad Guys and Good Guys, cops and robbers, they pick a side for you and that’s it.

No turning back. 

She knew it, everyone knows what the deal is when they get into his business, you just have to remember that some things are worth playing the antagonist for. Tonight, Seoul gets to be dark and intimidating, but hey, at least it’s still here.

Jessica’s fingers tighten around the railing and ice forms beneath them in her haste to stop the ground from rushing up to meet her. She never thinks about these things until it’s way too late, she forgets to hide her face from the cars rushing past until there’s every chance that someone will have seen her. She’s sick and tired of giving in to her bravado and getting herself seen, inevitably it leads to some would-be hero deciding he’s a match for her (and it’s always a he) and getting himself hurt. It does her no favours, leaving her weak and cementing her status as the Bad Guy.

Jessica doesn’t feel like the Bad Guy.

The sound of heels clicking against the pavement is audible over the rush of traffic. Jessica wasn’t gifted with super human hearing but some feet fall heavier than others and this pair were never very good at keeping quiet. She looks up to meet a pair of eyes she never meant to memorise and looks away too quickly, blushing blue.

This is the other thing she never thinks about until the hour is past, Jessica always chooses to place her trust in the people she knows have the most power to hurt her. She supposes it’s lucky that, as a general rule, Jessica Jung doesn’t trust people.

“I can’t stay long,” Sooyoung keeps her distance, her figure casting new shadows with every car that goes by. On television she’s always so bright, her smile so wide, a pin up girl for justice dressed in only the finest of practical crime fighting wear. They paint her as the second fiddle, because apparently Soonkyu’s talent as a human flamethrower is more impressive than the ability to produce tornados on cue, but nonetheless Choi Sooyoung is one of the Good Guys keeping Seoul safe.

She’s not very bright here. Sooyoung’s ever wide eyes are scared and the hunch of her shoulders against the cold fold her into herself, losing her height and gravitas. Not that gravitas was ever her strong suit, but she always had a certain…stage presence about her. 

“How’s Soonkyu?” Jessica breathes. Sooyoung’s feet shuffle and she shivers visibly. 

Jessica wishes it didn’t make her heart stop, but some things are inevitable.

“I don’t have time for pleasantries Sica I-“

“Taeyeon’s fine. Yeah, she’s great, she misses Tiffany but you know,”

“Jessica-”

“We were thinking we might get out of town for a while, it’s been ages since we had a holiday,”

“Jessica please-“

“She’s never been to America you know?” Jessica’s eyes turn skywards and she has to blink back tears in her fight to see the stars, “I thought maybe you might want to join us.”

Sooyoung stares at her, mouth hanging open in disbelief, “what the hell is wrong with you?”

It’s anything but quiet up on the bridge, surrounded by the howling of cars and the screaming of the city, but when there are no words to hang between them the air feels empty and dull, duller than Sooyoung’s smile when she doesn’t mean it.

“I just thought you should know that we’re going to be out of commission for a while, you guys can back off.”

Sooyoung’s eyes scan the sky like she’s thinking very hard and very fast, “why are you telling me?”

“Because you guys need to know, I can’t just leave town and-“

“No Jessica why are you telling _me_? You could have told the papers, or put something up online. I’m not the heroine here, I’m not the main event, I don’t do what Soonkyu does. Why do I need to know?”

Because you’re beautiful.

Because I thought you might be beautiful for me.

Because once upon a time I thought you loved me and I’ve never really gotten over it.

Jessica doesn’t say any of that, she just shrugs and says, “we have history.”

“We do,” Sooyoung breathes carefully, “and it’s history.”

She’s dashing away across the bridge before Jessica realises she’s gone. She follows in trainers that would make a woman more inclined to exercise than her faster than her quarry, but in the end she only reaches Sooyoung when a heel goes flying and she is reduced to scuffed knees and torn tights.

Jessica reaches for her hand to help her up, but Sooyoung snatches it away like she’s recoiling from a flame. “You’re too cold Sica.” There is a trail of icy footprints leading to the spot at which she stands and Jessica knows it’s true.

Sooyoung gets to her feet with less grace than the commercials she gets drafted into like to pretend she has. The wind is picking up, scattering their hair along its trajectory and making the defiance in Sooyoung’s eyes burn bright against the night sky. She’s never going to play the lead, but Jessica thinks she looks like a hero.

“I need to go,” Sooyoung mutters, the illusion lost in her sudden uncertainty of her place in the story, “I’ll….I’ll see you around,”

“Not for a while!” Jessica calls out to her retreating back.

“As if, you can’t fool me that easily Sica we’ll be keeping closer tabs than ever.”

“I’m not trying to fool you!” but Sooyoung is too far away to hear or she simply doesn’t want to reply. 

Jessica settles on the balls of her feet and feels the ice form within her clenched fist. Sooyoung’s figure retreats across the bridge, hair and coat caught in a storm of her own making.

She’s heading back to Soonkyu, to being the sidekick, to having her face plastered on billboards and heralded as one of ‘the saviours of Seoul’ along with every other Good Guy that the city has to offer. Tiffany and Joohyun working in tireless tandem overseas with the military, Yoona and Yuri fighting the muggers and the brawlers on the streets. At least Hyoyeon was smart enough to go AWOL, it’s hard enough making friends on the Dark Side without the gene pool being so stringently small.

Sooyoung is returning to her safe house and her government support centre. She will see justice in the toppling of corrupt men, in bringing them low, in watching them confess their crimes and pay out their apologies to every last man woman and child they have ever hurt and then she’ll see them locked away for good.

And Jessica will see justice in their blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the [2013 Nugu Seyo fic challenge](http://nugu-seyo.livejournal.com/6981.html) over on livejournal


End file.
